Home of the Lovers
by MC300
Summary: When Huey gets caught masturbating his true feelings for Jazmine are revealed but soon he has to shut her out in order to work as an agent for someone very, very...dark. Please leave a review if you want more. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

want to know a secret? somebody out there cant stop thinking about you. you are beautiful, don't ever believe differently- Drake

Friday-Woodcrest high school-2:35 pm

Jazmine: why cant you do it with me?

Huey: because I cant

Jazmine: but...pretty please with sugar on top?

Huey: (sight) Jazmine why do you want to do it so bad?

Jazmine didn't think her begging what get this far so she had no answer

Jazmine: I'm going to see Barack Obama this weekend want to come?

Huey: I cant

Jazmine: please I'll talk to Granddad?

Huey: no

Jazmine: why cant you do something special with your best friend?

Huey: if I say yes will you stop asking about science fair partners?

Jasmine: fine, want to come see the tickets I have them at home?

Huey: no I cant

Jazmine and Huey reached the Freemans house and Huey did the usual pick up a book and read in the couch while Jazmine did her homework. After 30 minutes passed Riley busted through the door with sweat dripping and a basket ball in his hand.

Riley: wigga hold up let me find my shorts and shoes

He ran up stairs while Cindy headed to the kitchen.

Cindy: Esco just admitted u suck my nigga

Cindy: so Huey I heard u getting some Jazzyfresh?

Huey:...

Jazmine: hi Cindy

Cindy: hi Jazmine how is ur date going?

Huey: what date?

Jazmine: hahah Cindy is just playing isn't she funny?

Cindy: yea right I'm goin to wait out side now

Jazmine: bye

Huey:...

Cindy: this nigga is pathetic

Huey: Jazmine what was that?

Jazmine: what was what?

Huey: don't act dumb DuBois

Riley: Huey where my shorts at? man don't tell me u wore them? man u probably put cum into them...

Huey: Jazmine lets go to the hill

Riley: nigga u grounded that means no leaving the house

Huey: granddad isn't here

Jazmine: ur grounded?

Riley: I just said that man u don't believe a nigga, is it because I'm black?

Huey: Riley stop snitching

Riley: u gay so I can snitch all I want

Jazmine: Huey why are you grounded?

Riley: oh this nigga got caught jerkin off-

Huey: Riley shut the fuck up

Riley: to a pic of u which is still gay

Jazmine: (gasp) really?

Huey: no Riley shut up

Riley: y u lying fo?

Huey: don't u have a game to go to?

Riley: oh shit Cindy

Riley went outside still in the same clothes and didn't come back in so Huey and Jazmine assumed he left.

Jazmine: I have to go home

Huey: Jazmine...im sorry

Jazmine: its okay Huey I'm just a little shocked that's all

Huey: can I explain myself up in the hill please?

Jazmine: sure lets go

Huey and Jazmine walked up to the hill and sat down taking the perfect view of the entire city before Huey spoke.

Huey: I...I was looking through the pictures u sent me of us in the beach and I found one of you...naked

Jazmine: I'm sorry I didn't know that I send that to you

Huey: its- wait you were planning on sending it to someone else?

Jazmine: uhm well u were jerking off to that picture

Huey: Jazmine answer my question

Jazmine: yes

Huey: who?

Jazmine: Cairo

Huey: what?! why?

Jazmine: he said that he would ask me out if I did so

Huey: Jazmine are you aware of what could've of happened if you send that to Cairo, I mean didn't you tell me about a movie that had sexting and it turned out badly-

Huey was cut off by a pair of soft medium lips that tasted like strawberries crashing into his soft lips. then as soon as his shock came down, he placed Jazmine on the soft grass, still not breaking the kiss, and started to roam Jazmine body, as if looking for something and he stopped when he felt a hand on his hard member.

Huey:(breaking the kiss) Jazmine...I'm...are u sure?

Jazmine: yes (blush) but not here because someone can see us

Huey: I have a hotel rented

Jazmine: Huey freeman did u plan on this?

Huey: well I wanted this for a long time but no the hotel was a gift

Jazmine: from Granddad?

Huey: uhm...yea(lie)


	2. Chapter 2

_previously-_

_Huey: well I wanted this for a long time but no the hotel was a gift_

_Jazmine: from granddad?_

_Huey: uhm...yea(lie)_

Saturday-freeman house-9:34 am

Huey just woke up and was deciding on if he should text Jazmine or not. He was currently sitting on his bed with his iPhone 5 with a pair of boxers on.

Riley: what's up withchu nigga?

Riley walked in the room with a suit on and fresh new cornrows, and sat next to Huey.

Huey: still grounded, where you going?

Riley: I got a date with Cindy

Huey: suit?

Riley: we eating with her parents

Huey: aight what you need?

Riley: some ad-

Riley was cut off by Huey's iPhone beeping indicating he had a new message.

_Jazmine:when we goin to ur hotel?_

Riley and Huey both looked at the text while Riley broke into a grim and Huey smirked.

Riley: oh I see u goin get some Jazzyfresh tonight?

Huey ignored Riley and replied back

Huey3: today at 5

5 seconds later he received another message from Jazmine.

Jazmine:ok boo ;)

Riley took Huey phone and quickly texted back before Huey could take the phone back. When Huey read the message he immeatly smacked riley.

Huey: riley what da fuq?

Riley: I'm just helping u get some pussy bruh

Huey then jumped on Riley and started to punch him while Riley try to push Huey off him.

Huey: u didn't have to tell her that (punch) or lie to her

Riley: get of me (punch) Granddad hurry Huey is bout to sneak out

Granddad: Huey do not leave this house u understand boy? if u do I will ground ur ass for three months

Huey: I wasn't sneaking out Riley is lying Granddad

Granddad: Riley what did I tell u about lying?

Riley: he was I wasn't lying

Granddad: I have a date tonight and I want u two to behave and do not go in my room for ANYTHING

Riley: no worries granddad I'm about to leave

Huey: yea and I can go to the hill if you want me to?

Granddad: ok leave now and don't come back until tomorrow

Huey&Riley: okay Granddad

Huey's phone beeped and Cindy had sent him a picture of Jazmine looking thru her clothes with a bra, shorts and socks on and the text read:

Cindy: good luck tonight :D

Huey: Riley u and Cindy make a perfect couple

Riley: y?

Huey: she is the dumbass who texted me in Jazmine's phone and ur the dumbest who texted Jazmine in my phone

Riley: she aint no dumbass and if u call her that one more time u goin need an all the Chinese gods to save ur ass

Huey: yea okay


End file.
